


Desperate

by black_elleboro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, Poetry, Post-War, Tormented Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_elleboro/pseuds/black_elleboro
Summary: A bit poetry, a bit monologue, a bit love letter. A tormented post war Draco. Many emotions condensed in a few words.





	Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came up to my mind, I thought it in English even if it's not my native language.  
> I tried to express many feelings in little, rough words.  
> Comments and opinions are very welcomed.

 

**Desperate**

There are times when the past falls on me with all its weight

And the words "what's done is done" are the stones in my pockets

Those are the times when I watch you from afar

Those are the times when I'm desperate.

I can see it all around you, consuming you from inside

The unsatisfied fury, doomed to never find appropriate revenge

How can the lukewarm flame of her love be enough? To match the fire of your anger and remorse?

I'm not afraid of getting burnt, 'cause I'm frozen in regret, when I'm desperate.

When I'm filled with so many rough emotions, my skin feels like it's raw all over

The tiniest touch would make me wince, a little waft would make me pant

Don't you think you'd have your fun?

I can be a good fuck, when I'm desperate.

So put out your fire in these cold tears of mine

Let me be the soothing water for your still unhealed wounds

Make me beg and cry, 'cause roughness is a blessing and kindness is unbearable

And I have no pride or self-esteem left, that's why I can be a good fuck, when I'm desperate.

So you can cling all you want, to their friendship and love

I'll be watching you from afar, pretending you haven't noticed my pain, as I pretend I'm not seeing yours

And I'll wait, dreading and yearning to see my envy mirrored in that gaze of yours

I will be your good fuck, when I'm desperate.


End file.
